Vacances
by lucy-hp
Summary: OS, Dans un petit coin de paradis, dans une maison d'apparence calme, deux jeunes hommes profitent de la vie...


Disclaimer: Ne sont pas à moi.  
Couple: 1x2  
Genre: Romance, lemon  
NDA: C'est mon premier lemon, alors soyez gentils et ne me jugez pas trop  
NDA 2 : J'ai écrit ce one-shot pour un cadeau d'annif. Alors encore une fois bon anniversaire.

**Vacances **

Dans un petit coin de paradis, dans une maison d'apparence calme, deux jeunes hommes profitent de la vie. Ils amis et collègues. Ils se complètent parfaitement et se comprennent sans un mot.

Chacun sait qu'il peut mettre sa vie dans les mains de l'autre. Ils ont appris à se faire confiance pendant la guerre. Et maintenant aucun n'accepterait un autre équipier. Ils font un métier dangereux. Ils sont Preventers.

Des pilotes de gundams se sont les seuls qui continuent de se battre. Ils pensent être incapables d'exercer un autre métier. Leurs amis se sont reconvertis : le premier est un maître d'arts martiaux, le deuxième dirige un empire économique et le troisième dompte les fauves.

Ces deux hommes n'ont été formés qu'à la guerre. Aucun d'eux n'a de famille naturelle. Leurs familles se sont leurs amis. Mais ces hommes représentent plus l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils ont peur de l'avouer.

Ils sont si semblables dans leur différence. Tous deux portent un masque d'apparence opposée mais profondément similaires. Ils camouflent les mêmes blessures, les mêmes angoisses mais aussi les mêmes espoirs. Ils refusent de se dévoiler et préfèrent jouer un rôle qui les blessent.

Un des deux est orphelin de naissance. Il a vécu sur la colonie la plus pauvre, L2. Pendant un temps il a été élevé par un adolescent des rues. Il était le chef de la bande, de sa première famille. Malheureusement les enfants sont morts suite à une épidémie. Sauf lui qui avait reçu le vaccin. Puis il a été recueilli par un prêtre et une sœur, ses parents. En encore une fois le malheur a frappé. L'église a été détruite par les rebelles pour qui il était parti voler une armure mobile. Finalement il est devenu le pilote de cette armure, le gundam Deathscythe.

L'autre a été élevé dans sa jeune enfance par un tueur à gages. Celui-ci a tué un grand représentant de la lutte pour le pacifisme total. Lorsque son tuteur est mort, un militaire l'a formé. Il a subi un entraînement extrême. Il devait perdre son humanité :ses émotions. Par la même trahir sa promesse de toujours les suivre. Il est devenu le soldat parfait, le pilote du gundam Wing.

Les deux hommes sont marqués physiquement et psychologiquement. L'orphelin est particulièrement attaché à ses longs cheveux. Ils ne se sépare jamais de sa croix et de sa bible, seuls souvenirs de sa deuxième famille. Il se considère américain car la majorité de L2 a cette nationalité. Son nom est une preuve de respect et d'affection pour les deux personnes qui l'on élevé : Duo car l'ado des rues s'appelaient Solo et Maxwell car c'était le nom du prêtre.

Le soldat est froid. Son entraînement est tellement ancré en lui qu'il n'arrive plus à exprimer des sentiments. Il réapprend à vivre tous les jours il fait de nouvelles découvertes. Malgré cela il reste distant. Ses yeux peuvent vous tuer d'un regard et il ne parle que par nécessité. Son nom n'est pas le sien, c'est un code. Le militaire l'a appelé comme le pacifiste assassiné, Heero Yuy. Il est métisse japonais mais ne sait pas quel autre sang coule dans ses veines.

Dans un petit coin de paradis, dans une maison d'apparence calme, deux jeunes hommes profitent de la vie. Ils amis et collègues. Pour la première fois de leur vie ils sont en vacances.

Tous les jours se déroulent de la même manière. Heero se repose ou nage dans la mer. Duo récupère de sa sortie en faisant la crêpe au soleil ou lit un bouquin.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. C'est leur dernière nuit de vacances, ils partent demain après-midi. Duo a décidé que Heero l'accompagnerai en discothèque. Il veut lui montrer ce que font les jeunes. Il s'est fixé comme mission de rendre toute son humanité au japonais.

Pour le convaincre, il utilisera toutes les techniques et tous ses charmes. Il a plan d'attaque et il s'y tiendra. Il doit le persuader que c'est une expérience à vivre, lui faire prendre ça comme une mission. Il ne refuse jamais une mission !

Ce qui devrait achever sa résistance : sa tenue. Très sexy et très moulante. Il connaît les préférences d'Heero et compte bien jouer dessus. Il a aussi prévu les vêtements du japonais. Cela changera de son éternel spandex et débardeur vert. Ils ressembleront à des gravures de mode.

Pour commencer Duo a cuisiné. Contrairement aux apparences, il est doué pour cela. Il a préparé le plat préféré de Heero, des sushis. Lors du repas, l'américain amène habilement le sujet. Mais le japonais refuse. Le natté n'est pas content et part se changer. Il le fera accepter coûte que coûte !

Après 1h de coiffage/habillage, Duo sort de sa chambre et va voir Heero. Celui-ci l'apercevant reste bouche bée. La tenue est complètement indécente. S'il ne se maîtrisait pas, il baverait. Duo porte un pantalon de cuir noir très, trop pensa le japonais, près du corps avec une chemise de soie bordeaux qui soulignait ses yeux améthyste. Il était chaussé de bottes mi-mollet aussi en cuir noir. Pour finir, ses cheveux châtains pendaient librement dans son dos jusqu'aux hanches.

D : J'y vais.

H : Pas question ! pas dans cette tenue !

D : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Elle est parfaite.

H : C'est une incitation au viol !

D : Je sais me défendre. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi car j'y vais habiller comme ça. C'est notre dernière soirée et je veux m'éclater. Et si possible faire une rencontre intéressante.

H : Je t'accompagne, je vais me changer.

D : Tes affaires sont sur ton lit.

H : T'avait tout prévu !

D : Je me doutais que tu n'accepterais pas avec une discussion alors je ruse. Je te connais et je sais parfaitement que ce style ne te déplait pas. Et j'ai vraiment envie de passer cette soirée avec toi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Heero descendit. Il avait un baggy en jean taille basse avec un top bleu. Cet ensemble mettait en valeur ses yeux cobalts. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux bruns à la façon « saut du lit ».

Arrivés dans la discothèque tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ils étaient incontestablement les beaux et les plus sexy. Duo entraîna Heero sur la piste et fut étonné de voir qu'il savait danser. Une bonne partie de la nuit se passa ainsi.

Puis ils commencèrent à se rapprocher. Ils dansaient langoureusement, leurs corps collés. Plus rien n'existait à part eux. Pour les spectateurs, c'était une torture. Cette danse était hautement sensuelle voir érotique. Mais les deux hommes continuèrent jusqu'aux slows.

Duo reprit les commandes parce que Heero avait mené leur danse toute la nuit. Il se colla encore plus au japonais et entama un mouvement lent, très lent mais tellement bon. Lors d'un slow que le châtain aimait particulièrement, il prit son courage à deux mains et embrassa le brun. Il fut agréablement surpris de le sentir répondre avec passion.

Ils étaient enflammés et auraient continué indéfiniment si l'air n'était pas un besoin vital. Duo prit la main de Heero. Il tira dessus voulant rentrer au plus vite et vivre la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait, depuis 5 ans. À 15 ans, il pouvait patienter mais pas à 20. Il le voulait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et tout son corps.

Heero était dans le même état. Un peu stressé car il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il a de l'expérience mais ce sera la première fois qu'il fera l'amour. C'est très différent de baiser. Il voudrait faire passer tous ses sentiments et toutes ses émotions dans ce moment. Il l'espère depuis qu'il a croisé le regard améthyste.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le trajet jusqu'à la villa. Main dans la main appréciant la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient dans une bulle rien ne pourrait les toucher ou les blesser. Ils étaient enfin ensembles. Ils ne s'étaient pas déclarés leur amour, mais tous deux avaient compris. Ils goûtaient au bonheur. Un simple bonheur mais bien réel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Duo s'arrêta devant la porte. Il leva sa main au visage du japonais, le caressa. Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent front contre front se regardant dans les yeux.

D : Je ne rêve pas ?

H : Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller.

D : Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je suis heureux.

H : Ai shiteru, Duo.

D : I love you, Heero.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et rentrèrent. Ils allèrent directement dans la chambre. Dès la porte fermée, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, mais il devint vite ardent.

Le feu de la passion les consumait. Leurs mains commencèrent à bouger, se caressant par-dessus les vêtements. Le brun en eut assez et arracha la chemise du châtain qui enleva le top du japonais.

Leurs peaux se frottaient envoyant des décharges électriques dans leurs dos. Les mains frôlaient et exploraient le torse de l'autre. Duo fut le premier à transformer les caresses. Elles se firent plus audacieuses et il poussa Heero sur le lit.

L'américain déposa de légers baisers sur le torse de son amour. Il dessina de sa langue les abdos. Puis remonta et joua avec les tétons. Les mordillant, léchant et suçant jusqu'au durcissement. Le japonais décida de s'amuser et plaqua Duo sur le lit en lui rendant tout le plaisir.

Quand il jugea les boutons de chairs prêts, il descendit. Ses mains jouèrent avec le pantalon. Il le retira aussi lentement que possible tout en frôlant ses jambes de ses lèvres. Duo gémit et Heero sourit.

Le pantalon enlevé, le brun remonta en léchant la peau douce de la chambre droite. Il déposa un baiser sur la bosse proéminente et s'attaqua à l'autre jambe. Il glissa un doigt dans le boxer. Il voulut faire languir son amour mais il croisa son regard et décida de le soulager.

Le boxer disparu, il embrassa Duo avec tout son amour. Une main cajolant sa virilité. Il fit un grand sourire, se lécha les lèvres et descendit. Il posa un baiser sur le gland. Il parcourut sa verge de baisers, ses mains titillant les testicules. Il lécha sur toute la longueur et le prit en bouche. Ce qui fit crier Duo. Heero commença un va-et-vient entêtant. L'américain était au paradis et grimpa d'un étage quand il sentit le mouvement s'accélérer. Il atteignit la jouissance en se déversant dans la bouche de son aimé.

Heero était heureux du plaisir procuré à son châtain. Celui-ci, une fois sa respiration retrouvée, le déshabilla. Il voulait le sentir en lui. Il voulait ne faire qu'un avec l'homme de sa vie. Il l'embrassa et le lui dit.

Heero se mit entre ses jambes. Duo écarta ses cuisses en une invitation. Il attrapa une main et lécha les doigts de manières très suggestives. Le japonais l'embrassa et introduit un doigt dans son intimité. Duo gémissait. Il rajouta un doigt puis deux. Son homme cria, il venait de toucher le point sensible.

Il retira ses doigts. Duo grogna de frustration et d'anticipation. Heero le regarda, l'embrassa et le pénétra. Ce fut la plus extraordinaire des sensations. Ils étaient enfin complets. Il sentit son amant remuer. Alors le brun entama un mouvement lent. Il voulait faire durer leur première fois. Progressivement le rythme augmenta. Duo suivait la cadence. Tous les deux faisaient de plus en plus de bruit. Heero intima le même tempo à sa main caressant le pénis de son amour. L'orgasme les saisit ensemble. Ils crièrent à l'unisson « je t'aime ».

Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette étreinte était emplie de tendresse.

D : Je dois te dire quelque chose.

H : Hn ?

D : Je me suis engagé chez les Preventers pour toi. Je voulais rester avec toi. Mais je voudrais arrêter. J'ai envie de vivre calmement. La seule chose que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur. Je ferai comme tu veux.

H : Je t'aime Koneko et jamais je ne t'obligerai à exercer un métier que tu n'aimes pas. Tu m'as appris la vie. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles. On quittera les Preventers. On profitera de la vie. On trouvera un métier qui nous convient.

D : Je t'aime Angel.

Sur ces tendres paroles, ils s'endormirent.

Un an plus tard, dans un petit coin de paradis, dans une maison d'apparence calme, deux jeunes hommes profitent de la vie. Ils sont amis et collègues. L'un travaille à temps plein et l'autre a repris ses études, mais travaille comme étudiant. Ensemble ils ont ouvert un orphelinat. Cette semaine de vacances est spéciale. Ils fêtent leur anniversaire de couple. Ils vivent ensemble et aujourd'hui l'un des deux va demander à l'autre de l'épouser. Ils ont enfin une vraie famille.


End file.
